kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC6 development
Cut material Gwen Narrates Story SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I tried really hard to continue to narrate my own adventure, but it's really hard to think about what you want to do next when you're talking about what you're doing now. So I stopped and left the storytelling for after my adventure was complete.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There aren't even a lot of items in this story, why would you think that object goes with that?") Olfie and Gwendolyn Olfie was to be the one who brought Gwendolyn to the forest, and also the one to take her back to the castle. This appears to general scene between Olfie and Gwendolyn as he brings her to the woods for her 'adventure'. The order of the original file numbers don't seem to entirely be in order, and there maybe some missing 'choices' or replies from boht characters to some of the comments. This is just put into an order that seems to make the most sense. Gwen: I'm gonna show you some of my new moves! I'm gonna call this one the... (Gwen Selects one of four choices, and depending on move Olfie replies.) Whirlybird of menacing fear! Olfie: That felt very impressive. or Olfie: That's not what Olfie saw in his mind. Gwen: Unexpected reversal of fortune! Olfie: Oooh. Do that again. You got that itch I can't reach. or Gwen: Mildly awkward family dinner! Olfie: Olfie knows what you can do. or Gwen: Secret butler! Presumably Gwen replies to Olfie's outburst: Gwen: Olfie, I haven't done anything yet!" Well, wait til you feel this one! I'm gonna string everything together and stick the landing. It'll be dangerous. It'll be death-defying. It'll be a feat of... Olfie interrupts her in mid thought: Olfie: Based on choice from chapter 1: Looks like we're here, tinier King Bandicoot. Looks like we're here, tinier King Goosey. Looks like we're here, tinier King Honeybee. Gwen: I'll just do it in the field then it'll be a higher degree of difficulty. Oh and, Olfie... do you think that.. one day I could have my own nickname? SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? But I thought you like having same name as Grandpa did. Gwen Oh, I do! It's just... I'd like to find my own path and along with it, my nickname Olfie: You got it, Queen Gwendolyn the To Be Determined. Gwen: Thanks! And today I'm determined to find that yarblesnoof! Always seek adventure, Olfie! Olfie: I hope she remembers I'm her ride home. Or I wonder if she sought out a ride home? Yarblesnoof Herding Puzzle VO_EpHerdTakeThis_GW SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="I have an idea. Take this one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarble yarble yarble!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See! We'll direct it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep going!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My turn!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your turn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quickly!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've got you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Towards Fancycakes!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've gotta stop the yarblesnoofs!") Dragon Hunting There is lines that seem to be related to a flying dragon and trying to find 'cover' to hide under while shooting bows at it. The baby dragon at the end of the chapter is perhaps its baby. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhhhhhh!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's coming right for us!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere to go!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok. ok. A mess is just a chance to try your plan B adventure. We're good. We got this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I will call you, Ernesto.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stop shooting! You're gonna hurt it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This isn't the same dragon that killed Achaka!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can't we talk about this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Revenge isn't the answer.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have to run out of arrows, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They're getting closer!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere else I can send them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Watch out!") [SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't do this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="THAT. WAS. AMAZING! 'We just defeated a twirling, whirling gaggle of yarblesnoofs and the most menacing dragon I have ever seen! Did you see me shoot?! Of course you did, and I couldn't have done it with out you! ") Commanding Fancycakes This appears related to the herding puzzle in someway, probably after the end. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and do animal things!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It isn't safe, Mr. Fancycakes. Get outta here!") Food Puzzles It seems that there was one extra food item and it was possible to try to fed random food to the wrong animals, or even take food away from an animal you were trying to feed. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. They'll have to want these.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. The yarblesnoofs would be crazy not to want this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hear you, stomach, but now's not our time to eat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ooooh! Wild star berries. Someone has to love these as much as I do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your food's mine now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just come over here! I'll give you a snack.") Bow as an Inventory Item SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would never hurt a creature in a non life or death scenario. I'm not even sure I could shoot one then.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The badge is about tracking not shooting.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This is not an attacking bow, it's a puzzling one.") Scout Book Tour and tracking There is extra comments related to the Wedzel Scouts tour guide, and improves her tracking skills. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I continued to adventure in the forest, searching for clues as to what the yarblesnoofs liked.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew if I studied their habits, I would find my solution.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Daventry's finest. The scout's guide always reminds us that while badgers have four legs, they got tired of dirtying all their paws and reared up onto two legs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarblesnoof tracks! Odd, they seem to be very concentrated by these holes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok, I can pass this test. I just need to find the pattern.") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm gonna show you some of my new moves!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm gonna call this one the...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whirlybird of menacing fear!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Unexpected reversal of fortune!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mildly awkward family dinner!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Secret butler!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Olfie, I haven't done anything yet!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, wait til you feel this one! I'm gonna string everything together and stick the landing. It'll be dangerous. It'll be death-defying. It'll be a feat of...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll just do it in the field then it'll be a higher degree of difficulty. Oh and, Olfie... do you think that.. one day I could have my own nickname?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, I do! It's just... I'd like to find my own path and along with it, my nickname. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thanks! And today I'm determined to find that yarblesnoof!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Always seek adventure, Olfie!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. They'll have to want these.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This looks delicious. The yarblesnoofs would be crazy not to want this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hear you, stomach, but now's not our time to eat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ooooh! Wild star berries. Someone has to love these as much as I do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would never hurt a creature in a non life or death scenario. I'm not even sure I could shoot one then.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The badge is about tracking not shooting.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This is not an attacking bow, it's a puzzling one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I continued to adventure in the forest, searching for clues as to what the yarblesnoofs liked.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew if I studied their habits, I would find my solution.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I tried really hard to continue to narrate my own adventure, but it's really hard to think about what you want to do next when you're talking about what you're doing now. So I stopped and left the storytelling for after my adventure was complete.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarblesnoof tracks! Odd, they seem to be very concentrated by these holes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok, I can pass this test. I just need to find the pattern.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your food's mine now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just come over here! I'll give you a snack.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Go forth and do animal things!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It isn't safe, Mr. Fancycakes. Get outta here!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have an idea. Take this one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarble yarble yarble!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="See! We'll direct it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That way!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep going!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My turn!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your turn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quickly!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Now!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've got you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Towards Fancycakes!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've gotta stop the yarblesnoofs!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't do this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="THAT. WAS. AMAZING! 'We just defeated a twirling, whirling gaggle of yarblesnoofs and the most menacing dragon I have ever seen! Did you see me shoot?! Of course you did, and I couldn't have done it with out you! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhhhhhh!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's coming right for us!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere to go!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ok. ok. A mess is just a chance to try your plan B adventure. We're good. We got this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I will call you, Ernesto.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Daventry's finest. The scout's guide always reminds us that while badgers have four legs, they got tired of dirtying all their paws and reared up onto two legs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stop shooting! You're gonna hurt it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This isn't the same dragon that killed Achaka!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can't we talk about this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Revenge isn't the answer.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No bota!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have to run out of arrows, right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They're getting closer!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There's nowhere else I can send them.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Watch out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There aren't even a lot of items in this story, why would you think that object goes with that?") Taskia SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="SHREKEE!!!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="ACHAKA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="STALAMA!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yarble yarble yarble!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Affa nata.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fancycakes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Morta!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you trying to trick me?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa. Do you need a nap?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You should save that for later.") Olfie SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oooh. Do that again. You got that itch I can't reach.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Olfie knows what you can do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? But I thought you like having same name as Grandpa did.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wonder if she sought out a ride home?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That felt very impressive.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's not what Olfie saw in his mind.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Bandicoot.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Goosey.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like we're here, tinier King Honeybee.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What? But I thought you liked having same name as Grandpa did.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You got it, Queen Gwendolyn the To Be Determined.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hope she remembers I'm her ride home.") Category:KQC6 Category:Game development